Vote!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi] all the tennis teams arrive on a special meeting. Atobe started this... What would happen next? Poor Jiroh, not knowing what's happening. [rated T to be safe]


The Vote

**AN:** Yes, I'm back!!! Yeah!! Well, I actually wrote a small story yesterday… but you don't care! Unless you do! Than… uh… YEAH! (Cough) Um… please enjoy my new story. Thanks!

**Pairing(s):** The usual. Obviously includes YAOI!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Prince of Tennis, it would probably have Marui/Jiroh, Kirihara/Ryoma, and more… weird pairings. Everything would be in chaos! So you should be glad!

* * *

"Yes, welcome tennis teams. Hyoutei, Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki…." A young lady in her twenties announced, she continued to announce the names of all the tennis teams.

Everyone was in a big room with many chairs; every regular was there for if they weren't, they would suffer the wrath of their captains…

"This is boring huh, Echizen?" Momoshiro, from Seigaku, whispered to a younger kid wearing a white cap.

"Mada mada Dane…" Echizen Ryoma, also from Seigaku, said his favorite line.

Oishi, vice-captain, shushed the two to be quiet.

"Now we should vote…." The lady, Sarah (Why does she have an English name I don't know), started.

"Ore-sama votes for dating Jiroh!" Atobe raised his hand.

"Um… No, Atobe-kun, this isn't what it's about." Sarah said.

"Hey, keep your filthy, stinking hands from Jiroh!" Marui Bunta, from Rikkaidai, pointed to Atobe, "I vote you should have a restrain order!"

"Marui-sempai, I doubt you can since they're in the same team unless you haven't noticed." Kirihara Akaya, Rikkaidai second year student, said.

"I vote that Kirihara-san shouldn't ride the bus." Ryoma raised his hand, "He falls asleep a lot."

"How would you know _that_?" Momo asked.

"I just do." Ryoma whispered, lowering the brim of his hat.

"Ore-sama still thinks Jiroh would rather go out with him." Atobe commented, "Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Came the usual answer.

"What about Jiroh? How would he think?" Came Tezuka's voice.

"When did he get here?" Gakuto whispered to Oshitari.

Yuushi shrugged. "Who knows? He's so quiet."

"Well, Jiroh would obviously listen to ore-sama because he likes me."

Everyone turned to Jiroh, who obviously, was snoring. His snoring sounded so soft, no wonder no one heard him. Jiroh was seated next to Marui. Bunta petted Jiroh's hair.

"I doubt he has a comment right now." Shishido sweat-dropped.

"Jiroh wake up." Marui shook Jiroh. The Hyoutei player shifted in his sleep.

"Huh, hi Bunta…" Jiroh murmured.

"Jiroh, please tell the crowd that Ore-sama is the best choice for you."

"You're a good captain…" Jiroh said as rubbed his eyes.

Atobe could've been sulking, but that's not his character, instead he brushed his hair to the side and said, "Of course, Ore-sama _is_ the best captain ever. Right team?"

Only mumbles, nervous laughter, and coughing were heard from his team (Except Jiroh who had no idea what's happening).

"_Right team?_" He said, straining on his words.

"Right…yeah…" They all answered.

Everyone sweat-dropped. "_What a weird team…_" Everyone thought.

"Boys, can we please get back to our subject? To vote…" Sarah got cut off again.

"Jiroh's mine, you got that?" The pink/red haired tensai shouted, pointing at Atobe again.

"Please can we get back to… "

"Ore-sama is way better than you! Tons! He probably has more fan girls than you!" Atobe stood up.

"Please, no fighting, we need to get back to the topic, to vote…"

"What are we doing?" Jiroh asked.

By now, everyone is either bored half to death, or just wondering why they were even there. This isn't about them, why would they care?

"Jiroh, just choose between Atobe and Marui so we can get on with our lives." Shishido said.

"Choose? For--"

"JUST CHOOSE!" By now almost everyone shouted to him. Unless they didn't care.

"I would choose Bunta anytime!" Jiroh said enthusiastically.

"I told you that he wouldn't choose you." Marui said.

"Now can we vote where we should go for a vacation? This _is_ a celebration." Sarah, who finally did not get cut off, asked.

"Why did you say so? We were here for an hour just for that?" Atobe said, recovering quickly. (Yeah right…)

* * *

The teams finally got out of the dreaded room, most of them thinking to NEVER vote while being in the same room as Atobe, Marui, and Jiroh.

Nobody noticed, but two were missing during Atobe and Marui's little fight…. Until Seigaku and Rikkaidai counted the number of their people.

"Nya, Ochibi and Kirihara-san are missing!" Kikumaru cried.

* * *

**AN:** Why did I make this up I have no clue… It sounds so weird now that I think about it. I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm so evil to Atobe... again.

**Any suggestions or CC are welcome. Flames are not needed if you hate the pairing or yaoi. Thanks for your time! Any spelling mistakes are accidental.**


End file.
